narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hēi
| occupation = Shōgun, Hitokiri Second-in-Command | previous occupation = | team = Hitokiri | previous team = Unknown | partner = | previous partner = | family =Unknown Mother (Deceased) Unknown Father (Deceased) | reg =?????? | academy =8 | chunin =9 | jonin =12 | kekkei = | beast = | hiden = | nature = File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png File:100px-Nature Icon Wind.svg.png | jutsu = | weapons = }} Hēi ( 黑 , Black) is the leader of the organisation Hitokiri and all the lands under its control and is a former Jōnin from Amegakure. He is the most feared man in the shinobi world and despite effectively being the ruler of a great part of the world is the most wanted man in the world. He is an extremely powerful ninja and such is his fame that all the surviving villages have ordered to not engage unless in a four man team. He is also known as the Dark Lord. As he possesses the rare Kekkei Genkai, the Dark Release and was born in Amegakure, it is speculated that he may be a member of a clan of Amegakure who posses the kekki genkai. He is also known as Kageoni ( 影鬼 , Shadow Demon). He is the chief antagonist of Naruto Keishō. Appearance Personality Hēi is one of the most mysterious people in the world. He is a very calm, serious, aloof, and detached man. Born in Amegakure, he was orphaned at a very young age and was forced to fend for himself while living in the underbelly of the shinobi world. The things he experienced during this time changed his perspective on life. He came to the conclusion that the world in its current state was completely rotten and had to be destroyed once before peace could be restored. Due to his fixation on this ultimate goal to bring peace to the world at any cost, he is willing to go to any lengths. He has no problem in killing others and will kill without any remorse as he holds the opinion the people he killed were not strong and did not deserve to live. Despite his fixation on peace at any cost, he is actually a polite, soft-spoken intellectual. He is very perceptive and reads people very quickly. As the leader of Hitokiri, Hēi controls his subordinates and subjects, civilians and shinobi alike, either through acquired respect or fear. He puts up a casual and uncaring appearance and tries uses intimidation and mind games to control his subordinates. He does not care for them and if the above methods of control don’t work them he is willing to kill them to get their compliance. Some of his closest associates are convinced that they work for him to "help further his ambitions" and expect to get closer to him. But even they are just being manipulated by him to think that they are important to him. Hēi's true objective is to overthrow the shinobi village system completely and become the king of the world. He wants to bring forth his own age of darkness. An age which he believes will be the "Golden Age" of the world. He claims that he does not believe in Human emotions reasoning that if he cannot see them, then they do not exist. His stays completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. In battle he is highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. He was able to completely destroy Amegakure and start a world-wide war without revealing himself. He believes in leading by example and is willing to dirty his hands. In battle he is fully capable of committing truly abhorrent and inhumane actions without feeling any shred of remorse or hesitation. As has been noticed by many, his personality is full of contradictions. All these personality traits are a result of his misguided interpretation of the best way to bring peace to the world. History Abilities As the leader of Hitokiri Hēi is an extraordinarily powerful shinobi. Amegakure records stated that he had never lost a single battle while affiliated with the village. Following his acquisition of the Dread Weapons and absorbing its powers many have stated that he is "unbeatable." Hēi has been repeatedly recognized as the most powerful member of Hitokiri; even Ryūjin Mizuichi believes Kageoni to be "invincible", going as far as to say that if he were defeated then the war against Hitokiri would be more than half won. Though one of the reasons behind his strength is his complete mastery of the Dark Release he also possesses an unusually large amount of exceptionally strong chakra. A testament to his strength and cunning is that he was able to single-handedly destroy Amegakure and was responsible for killing a number of Kage and village leaders following his attack on the shinobi world. Dark Release : ''Main Article: Dark Release Hēi's incredible power stemmed mainly from his Kekkei Genkai, the mysterious Dark Release. The Dark Release allows him to absorb, manipulate, and release chakra. He is one of the most gifted users of the Dark Release ever born and has taken its use to never before seen levels. As he can absorb chakra, Ninjutsu techniques are useless against him. Elemental Releases Stats Category:Ninja Category:S-Class Ninja